Quarantaine
by UchihaObsession
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are hit by a contagious Jutsu with weird side effects and have to live together for one day! SasuNaru. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own them, unfortunately!

A/N: I think I'm addicted to writing! It's like I have to write something really often (smut, preferably)

Anyway I hope you will like this one. My first SasuNaru

Enjoy…

--

It was just cruel, some days, how fate seemed to get a kick out of targeting you specifically.

You know, like, those mornings, when you don't feel like getting out of bed, so you just think "Five more minutes" and end up running late (and cursing at everything sometimes too) because you then wake up an hour later with only enough time to choose between brushing your teeth or getting out of the house half-naked.

Then usually, the more you think it cannot get worse anyway, fate (and no Neji is nowhere in sight right now) has a weird way of reminding you how it was possible by using you as a guinea pig.

It was a bitch, really.

But usually, the bad luck was gone by the next day.

Well it was one of those days for Naruto. It has started exactly as mentioned above, which wasn't really bad, since he did manage to get there before Kakashi, but he did get an earful from Sakura, who having just been turned down rather forcefully by Sasuke (some people just don't know when to give up), needed to blow off some steam.

So he almost leaped with joy when Kakashi arrived and announced that the mission needed only two jounin and that sakura would be with Tsunade the entire day.

Kakashi waited until Sakura left before turning to the two boys.

"Okay, so everything is in this scroll, A- rank mission. Ja!" and he just poofed away.

Naruto was still looking at the spot Kakashi had just vacated when he heard Sasuke speak

"Let's meet at the north entrance in an hour" and he teleported too, leaving behind a grumbling Naruto thinking he could have slept more.

--

A little more than an hour later, the two shinobi left to Sand to retrieve a scroll the old Hag decided she needed before the end of the day.

The journey to sand was uneventful. They had arrived there in less than half a day and Temari and the scroll were waiting for them at the entrance of Suna. So they didn't linger as Tsunade demanded to have that scroll before the end of the day, which, if you knew Tsunade well, was around three-ish in the afternoon (if you were lucky).

So they had successfully retrieved the scroll and were on their way back to the village when they were attacked by two ninja, asking for the scroll.

Naruto spent a good minute staring at those thieves and their clothes. Their ninja clothes covered their entire bodies and faces, and Naruto vaguely wondered if they were able to breathe.

"Get moving, Dobe" yelled Sasuke.

He shook his head slightly and saw that Sasuke was already trying to fend off his opponent. He moved in time to avoid the five Kunai his attacker threw at him and ran toward his own opponent, determined to kick his ass as quickly as possible and just go home.

He just felt it wasn't his day.

Fate decided to show him that his prediction was correct, and he felt something give in right under his foot and he slipped, hitting the ground right on his now very red face.

Absolute silence was heard in the forest, as if even the birds were thinking 'what the hell…' and he felt three pair of eyes on him (much more actually, if you counted the birds and other little animals)

He suddenly felt a big surge of chakra and looked up, his opponent was preparing a Jutsu really fast.

He started to rise but it was too late. The Jutsu had been launched. He watched as a blinding light surrounded his attacker and started to evaporate, becoming a gas-like cloud, coming really fast at him.

He heard his name being screamed and Sasuke managed to get in front of him ……..

…..Partially.

And he fainted.

--

When he came to, Sasuke was already up and was writing something on a blank scroll.

He looked at Naruto when he heard him move to sit up.

"Are you okay?" He asked

Naruto looked sheepish for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah… What about you? Do you know what the Jutsu was?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I have no idea. I'm writing to Godaime to let her know what happened. I wrote the handsigns I saw with my Sharingan, she will find out the rest herself"

Naruto nodded but he doubted Tsunade would research anything.

He looked up when Sasuke spoke again. "Rest for a bit longer, we're making the rest of the trip in one go"

He nodded again and closed his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke shook him awake and they set out for Konoha.

--

They almost turned back when they saw what was waiting for them at the gates.

Medics, covered from head to toe in something that looked like plastic clothes approached them and asked them to put the same costume on for security purposes.

They did as told and were taken to the Hokage tower.

"Tsunade-sama, the contagious jounin are here" Said one of the medics.

Tsunade got up from her chair and approached the two boys. She dismissed the medics before addressing them.

"I have bad news" she said "You will have to stay in a quarantined unit until tomorrow night. The Jutsu you have been hit with is very contagious. You cannot take these clothes until you are secured in there. Is it clear?"

They both nodded.

"Do you have any question?" She asked

"Is there Ramen in there?"

They both looked at Naruto as if he had grown a second head.

"No, and it's good, at least you will eat something healthy tonight"

The blond almost started to freak out before Sasuke decided to comment

"Dobe"

And Naruto started yelling at Sasuke, forgetting his ramen issue.

--

Tsunade waited for them to leave for the quarantine unit and called for Sakura.

"Yes shishô?"

Sakura almost recoiled when Tsunade looked up at her. She had a slightly crazed look in her eyes that made Sakura pity the ones she would target right now.

"Do you want to make some money easily, Sakura?"

Sakura was intrigued; it wasn't often that she got to see her sensei's evilness in action.

"Hai" she answered and Tsunade smirked

"Then I have a mission for you"

--

Sasuke and Naruto had been in the little house for about four hours and it was night already. They both were bored out of their mind and couldn't help but count the hours before they could finally be freed.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to spar?"

"Dobe, where would we do that?"

"Right here. We have enough space and if we are careful it could be very interesting"

Sasuke didn't want to be careful when he sparred with the dobe. He sighed. Better that than being bored, he thought.

"Fine, but watch out, I don't want to have to rebuild the house, ok?"

"Whatever" answered Naruto

--

Three hours later, and a broken table, the two collapsed, panting hard, and after a while, they both stood up to use the baths at the back of the house.

They silently undressed, not caring that they were naked in front of their teammate, but it wasn't as if it was the first time, so it was okay.

After a while though, Sasuke started to feel hot everywhere and he first thought that it was the bath temperature. But he suddenly felt a stirring in his groin and was appalled to see it rise even more when Naruto let out a content sigh.

He tried thinking of something repulsing (mainly Sakura) but his thoughts kept coming back to his male teammate, sitting a few inches behind him, and he felt his length pulse each time he remembered that the blond was naked too.

It was a strange feeling, he had never imagined Naruto that way before. Sure, he had noticed that the blond was even more beautiful when he came back from sound, a year ago, but it never went further that that.

He had never imagined caressing that scar-free golden skin, or kissing those pink pliable lips, or even poundi-

But he was digressing.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate enough to will his little junior down, but Naruto chose this moment to get up and stretch, muscles rippling under his skin, and Sasuke felt his mouth get as dry as Gaara's sand.

He saw the blond walk to the big bathtub (big enough for them… and some of their clones) and lift a leg to get in.

His blood started to pump faster in his veins and he felt as though it was on fire.

He closed his eyes again and started mumbling to himself "I will not jump him. I will not jump him. I will not jump him……."

His thoughts stopped abruptly and his eyes opened with a start, changing into the Sharingan, when he heard Naruto moan in pure bliss (probably because of the bath) and his brain supplied at least a hundred images of positions that could make the blond moan like that.

Sasuke suddenly turned to the blond, and saw he had his eyes closed. He smirked.

_Time to jump the blond_

He entered the bath and smiled when the blond didn't open his eyes.

He approached him moving like a predator, afraid that his pray might bolt at any sudden movement. When he was as near as he could get without startling Naruto, and he grabbed both of the blond's hands, which were previously crossed behind his head, and held them above Naruto's blond hair.

Naruto opened his eyes with a start when he felt both of his hands being grabbed and screamed like a schoolgirl, making Sasuke chuckle slightly.

"What the hell, teme, what are you doing?" He asked

Sasuke just looked at him strangely before taking his mouth in a bruising kiss

"mmf fmf… ffhh"

He yelped as his lower lip was bitten and Sasuke took advantage of that by shoving his tongue inside the bond's mouth, coaxing Naruto to come play with him. His free hand started caressing the golden skin of his chest and pinched a nipple when he felt it under the palm of his hand.

The blond broke the kiss and moaned his name huskily. He smirked again as he attacked the blond's neck and chest, determined to leave marks that even Kyuubi wouldn't be able to heal.

"Ahh…Sasu…Ke" moaned Naruto as he felt Sasuke lick his nipples one after another, sometimes biting down, making him arch up into that wonderful mouth.

He felt a finger against his entrance and he spread his legs more, still sitting in the bathtub. That mouth came back to his and he literally devoured it, trying to dominate Sasuke, if only a little, not even feeling pain as three then fourth fingers started scissoring and stretching his hole.

Sasuke felt Naruto buck against his fingers and moaning almost constantly, barely taking time to breath properly and decided he had prepared him enough.

He grabbed the blond's hips and turned him around. He had him get up and bend over the bathtub, hands gripping the ledge of the tub, before ramming home in one smooth and powerful thrust.

Naruto cried out at the intrusion, feeling slight pain at the size of Sasuke. He felt Sasuke stop for him to adjust but he bucked back against his invader, not wanting him to stop.

Sasuke took Naruto's demand to heart and started pounding into him relentlessly, relishing in Naruto's moans and cries. He almost came when Naruto started to beg incoherently as if he was too far gone to comprehend anything anymore.

They kept that insane rhythm for a while, until Sasuke felt Naruto's passage clench and Naruto screamed hoarsely.

"Sasukeeee!!"

Sasuke was not far behind, his length being constricted into wet heat and he came whispering Naruto's name.

They both collapsed into the bath, cuddling in the still warm water until they both fell asleep.

Naruto's last coherent thought was

_hmmm… Fate finally favoured me…_

--

Sakura was perched onto the tree that overlooked their bathroom window, camera in hand, and blood flowing freely from her nose.

She was sure she had lost at least half of her blood with that last pleasure filled scream of Naruto.

At first, she had thought her mentor had lost her mind when she told her to go take pictures of them. But then she told her about the Jutsu that hit them.

It seemed that it made the one touched by it, feel a wave of very powerful lust that one couldn't get rid of without an actual and very satisfying fuck… To put it bluntly.

However, Naruto wouldn't feel it because Kyuubi would take care of the 'poison' inside his vessel, so only Sasuke would want to jump someone's bones.

And well… Tsunade needed money to gamble… And what was easier to sell than pictures of a naked Sasuke?

That's right nothing!

Maybe they could have Sasuke jump Naruto more… Tsunade did say that Sasuke sent her the handsigns in that scroll…

She giggled at the thought.

She wiped the blood off her nose with the back of her hand and left to report the success of her mission… And start making copies she could sell herself or keep in a hidden space in her room.

_Hehe … __I knew Sasuke had it in him…_

_--_

_Thanks for reading lol!_

_I felt like doing a SasuNaru since I never did one without Itachi lurking in a corner ready to sweep Naruto off his feet XD_

_Hope you liked it_

_Please let me know and review_


End file.
